Fabuary 13th
by Jade DeTour
Summary: It's Love day's eve and Ladybug tell ChatNoir that she has big plan for the next day.


Title:FABUARY 13TH

* * *

8h30: Straylover: Hey! MyLady? Going to sleep early so you'll be in shape for the Big Day tomorrow?

8h32: Luckylady: About that…I also have big plans for tomorrow…

8h33: Straylover: ?

8h40: Luckylady:See, there is that guy that I think a lot about since a long time and I intend to finally talk to him tomorrow but since Adrien is very popular been a popular model and all and that I'm just a regular girl, it is possible that I will be akumatised myself. I'm so afraid that he may rejected me! If that happen, I will really need you.

8h41: Straylover: I think that's a bad idea…

8h43: Straylover: You should talk to him right now. Go to see him, with the suit. You're a hero, I'm sur he will listen to you. You're a fantastic person no one will ever rejected you.

8h45: Luckylady: I want him to love me for who I am without the mask. And I am so clumsy and invisible without it! I have to leave now.

8h47: Straylover: Alright…but, please…come to see me first before been akumatised. I will be waiting for you, ready to give you a big hug and I will let you cry a river on my shoulder if you want but… please, don't stay alone in the dark.

8h49: Luckylady: ok

8h49: Luckylady: good night

The next day, Valentine 's Day, a lot of girl around the school were excited over head. There already have seen an akuma attack earlier, a throwing heart shape melty chocolate girl in the courtyard. Now that ring was announcing the lunch time, student were invited to lunch in their classes since employees didn't get time to dress cafeteria.

This is when seven girls, pushing each other, enter the class calling Adrien. They all brought gifts and were asking a valentine date to him.

Chloé began to insulting them so they leave him for herself but Adrien stop her.

«Yesterday, my secret love told me that she was going to declare herself today. So, I shall hear all confessions."

«It was me! A little reddish girl were saying. I told you that you are the best man there is and that today has to be our first day as a couple without hiding."

«My secret lover talk to someone on a chat room and she doesn't know that I'm Adrien, she address me as a friend of her and she confided that she was about declaring herself today.

«She is a layer, I was telling that to my friend yesterday. So it was you behind that silly name. I wasn't even instructed of it!"

"You are not that much more surprise than that that's me? We count on each other so deep for so long and you're not even angry at me?

"I'm, say a third girl. I'm very shocked. You are just so much not like I thing you would be physically now that I'm near you. But, I could say that you are as calm and considerate as always."

"I'm not like this went I am my other self. I'm the jokster and she always roll eyes over my silly puns! I'm quit the flirtious, I must admit but I am that only for her. And I'm not calm at all went I'm not in class. I'm always feeling the need to move or to talk. Sometime, I can't even think straight, especially if she is around me! We are lucky that she is so professional, clever and imaginative.

"So," a tall brown girl, asking, "You're not the guys who guarantee me that, if I stay myself and waiting long enough, the boy that I worship will see me?"

"Yesterday, I said to her she should approach her love at that very moment. That she is a fantastic person that no one will ever rejected her."

Marinette has lift herself up to go talk to Adien, but when the bunch of girls arrived and when she ears what they were there for, she went to seat on the step at the back of the class. And when she ear Adrien talking, tears begins to fall on her cheeks. She let out the faintess sob but he ear that. Turning himself to her, he jump to take her into his arm and give her the biggest hug.

"Marinette? Why don't the two of us forget about that stupid Valentine day and go on a friendly date so I can make those awful tears away from your face?"

"Are you planning to take me to the Eiffel tower?" she ask between tears.

"Actually, I got that idea passing my mind. I feel a little like home there."

"Me too." Answer Marinette.

"Marinette, you may ask me everything that you want, I would give you the moon if I was able to. You're so precious to me and the last thing that I want is making you cry. If I have done something bad I apologize, if someone hurt you I will make him pay even if it is myself. Please, tell me why you are sad so I can lift your heavy pain."

"You're really him, don't you? And now I'm worry sick about your sefty. Why are you always throwing yourself in front of danger?

"Cause it's my job to do so. It's my duty as a lover. You are my best friend, my one and only, my everything, my entire world. My worse fear is that someday you vanish from my life and each time that a star cross the sky over our heads, I always make a wish that one day you accept my feeling toward you. That I love you."


End file.
